The Kidnapping
by marianna.rishamwy
Summary: Five normal girls, Mia, Elizabeth, Skye, Rosie and lastly Juliet were just living theire typical teenager lives, or that was until 5 boys, better known as Liam Payne, Zayn Malik, Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson and Niall Horan kidnapped them, assuring them it was because they loved them. they will try their best to escape but will something go wrong in the process?
1. Chapter 1

**Jesus Christ... i really do have a twisted mind lol, still hope you like it and leave review! it would mean the world to me : )**

**Juliets Pov**.

I heard the doorbell ring and I went down the stairs to open it. I swung it open with one swift movement to reveal the four most amazing girls in the whole flat world.

There's Mia, the one with the attitude, if you people mess with her, or anyone from our bff group, shell get their butts kicked, which is of use actually, we don't suffer from bullying on school since she appeared on our lives, she has deep red hair and is kinda short. Still she can kick butts like no one else. **(is played by Arianna Grande) **

Then there's Skye, she's the sweet girl, she doesn't stand unfairness and is always trying to solve arguments. Shes very sensitive and weak too. She has long dark brown hair and the most toxic amber eyes you could imagine. (**Is Played by Victoria justice)**

Then we have Elizabeth. Elizabeth is more average, she plays the normal role on our weird group, she's mostly calm and reasonable, she will never let fear take over her which thing I think is of help too. Elizabeth has blonde curls and beautiful blue eyes. **(Is played by Taylor swift) **

Then there's Rosie, Rosie is what you would call, a god damn lazy person, she's a food lover and she loves sleep as well. If it depended of her she would sleep all day and only wake up to eat, still she's pretty cool because she's the kind of person that will do random stuff at random moments, so she really is good at cheering us up on the worst situations. **(is played by Demi Lovato) **

And last but not least you have me. My name is Juliet West and according to my friends I'm the criminal mastermind. I love CSI and criminal minds, I also am very smart if I do say so myself. I don't give a fuck about what people think of me. I'm incredibly stubborn and fierce. Me and Mia are kind of alike in this, mess with us and I shall kill you. I have light brown hair with brown eyes. **(Is played by Barbara Palvin) **

I smiled at the girls before me as they gave me a group hug.

"Hey!" Skye greeted cheerfully.

"What's up?" Mia asked.

"Oh my god! Your outfit is so cool! I so want that jacket!" Rosie said.

"Can we go now? We have stuff to discuss remember?" Elizabeth interrupted as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. I nodded as I stepped out.

All the girls started talking and talking interrupting others and trying to express their point of the story, it sounded kind of like this:

"No you don't understand it was—"

"Did you know what happen the other day?"

"What the fuck is really going on?"

"I'm scared! This is not normal!"

It was kind of that way until I finally decided to interrupt, covering my ears I started to scream at the top of my lungs. Causing them to shut up instantly, I was great at screaming.

"Okay girls." I said seriously. Uncovering my ears once I was done.

"We agreed to meet up because we have something to discuss" I continued, they nodded.

"This past weeks we have felt… strange, like if someone has been watching us. To be honest at first I thought we were crazy but now, now its starting to get on my nerves and it gives me creeps"

They all sighed and nodded "So, what are we going to do about it?" Elizabeth asked, breaking the awkward silence that was about to come.

"okay, so first I think we should really be sure there is someone watching us, you know, and then if not that means were crazy and we go to the hospitals crazy people go to"

I giggled at Rosie's ignorance but let her continue "But if there really is someone watching us I think we should call the police" she finished, we all thought for a moment and then nodded, it made sense.

"Yes but how do we find out?" asked Mia, I shrugged "I don't know"

"What if we install security cameras?" she suggested, my eyes went wide "Do you have an idea of how expensive those things are?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Then what?" we kept proposing ideas and it was starting to get dark, that's when Skye poked my arm.

"Juliet" she whispered in my ear, trying to get my attention, which she got "What?" I asked turning my head to face her, she had a panic face like if she had seen a ghost.

"Those persons are following us" she whispered again into my ear, I followed her gaze and my eyes landed on five hooded figures.

My heart went one hundred beat per minute, this didn't look good, I know I was probably over reacting, but hey, put it the way I do, I love criminal minds and CSI, I know where this is going, five girls alone in a park at dark, and five hooded figures following us. Not good.

I quickly alarmed the other girls but as Usual Elizabeth gave no importance to the subject, we followed her plan and just started walking away.

That's when I realized the hooded figures were following us, at this time we were all nervous. Skye was beginning to tear up, she was not good with emotions. And she was beginning to be scared.

Before I knew anything else I felt a cloth being placed on my mouth. I breathed a weird scent and then next I knew I was deep asleep.

**Elizabeths Pov.**

My eyelids fluttered open as I took in my surroundings, I was in a bed that was not mine inside a room that was not mine, I raised an eyebrow and flung my legs over the sides, letting them touch the cold ground, where was I and what was I doing here?

I climbed down the stairs and quickly spotted the front door, I walked towards it and tried to open but it wouldn't budge, I tried and tried and no success, this was pissing me off.

"Nuh uh uh uh uh" I heard a voice say from behind me, I groaned and turned around to find a dark haired beauty standing there "Where do you think you're going babe?" the figure asked.

I raised an eyebrow at him "Home perhaps?" I said matter of factly as I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"You're not going anywhere love" he whispered into my ear as I again raised an eyebrow at him.

"And why not?"

"Because your mine now, and only mine"

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are? I wont be staying here!" okay I was beginning to get pissed.

"This is your home now babe" he told me calmly.

Okay that did it, I had been kidnapped and I refused to live with my kidnapper. I started screaming at the top of my lungs, but of course I'm not that great at screaming as Mia or Juliet are.

He quickly covered my mouth with a cloth, breathing a weird scent I falled asleep again.

**Rosies Pov.**

I swear to god this bed was heaven, nothing compared to mine! I wanted to stay there forever actually.

But of course! Something had to interrupt my sleep!

"Wake up Love" I heard an Irish accent whisper into my ear as he shaked my shoulder gently.

"Let me sleep Nigga" I groaned.

I heard the human chuckle and I couldn't have cared less, I cuddled up with my pillow and hugged it tight like if it may fade away if I didn't.

And then I realized it was not a pillow. I opened my eyes and the first thing they spotted was some intoxicating blue eyes, I shrieked as I falled from bed.

"Holy crap!" I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Oh god! Are you alright?" the boy asked me. I groaned "Uh no! I'm not! I get kidnapped and then to top it off I'm waken up by a complete stranger and now I fall from bed so I guess, no I'm not alright you motherfucker!" Jesus… people should not wake me up, when they do I'm on a bad mood, to be honest my kidnapper was quite handsome but he was my kidnapper for gods sake!

He chuckled and helped me up "I'm Niall by the way" he told me, not like I gave a fuck sincerely, I just wanted to go home.

"Alright Niall, nice meeting you, now if you excuse me I have to go" I replied as I walked towards the door, Niall quickly blocked It.

"Your not leaving love" he said with complete seriousness.

"I'm not? And who's going to stop me? I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Me. You'll be staying with me from now on"

"And what if I don't want to?"

"You have no choice love"

I stomped my foot on the ground as I tried to control myself from punching this guy on the face, youll see I have anger issues.

I clenched my fists as I counted to ten, trying to calm myself.

"Listen well you son of a bitch. I was kidnapped. Know what that means? I'm here against my will! So if I want to fucking leave ill fucking leave!"

He sighed as he shifted his gaze to the floor "I'm sorry I had to do this so soon…"

What? Do what?!

He stepped closer to me as he took hold of my wrists, he lead me towards his bed and I instantly stepped back. No fucking way. Even if his bed was heaven, like nu uh.

My eyes were full of fright and I think he sensed this "Oh! No not that way I mean, erm…"

I raised an eyebrow and again he lead me to the bed, I sat there as I cursed under my breath. He went to his drawer and brought handcuffs out.

"OH DON'T YOU DARE MOTHERFUCKER!"

But it was too late, the next thing I remember was him placing a cloth over my mouth, as same as the other night I breathed a weird scent and falled into deep sleep.

**Skyes Pov.**

I was having a nightmare, they were following us and I was trying to escape, just in the second one of hooded figures took hold of my wrist I woke up covered in sweat.

I instantly began sobbing and sobbing, where was I? What had they done to me and what did they wanted?

I took in my surroundings and found myself in a couch of a living room.

My sobbing only became louder as a guy entered the room with a tray with pancakes, he had brown hair and beautiful blue eyes.

he saw me crying and quickly placed the tray on the coffee table, kneeling by me so that we were staring straight into our eyes.

"No please don't cry!" he said as he engulfed me in a hug, y just cried harder.

"W-where Am I-I? I finally managed to stutter in between sobs, he just hushed me as he stroked my hair. I pushed him away and he looked confused, I gained courage from God knows where and stood up, my sobbing stopping "WHERE AM I?" I demanded to know.

"At my house" he replied calmly "where are my friends? What did you do to them you son of a bitch?" I asked him as I punched him repeatedly on his chest, not causing a minimal pain to him but letting me get out all my frustration. He took hold of both my wrists and stopped me after a couple of seconds.

"Theyre alright. I promise" he reassured me as he looked at me in the eyes, my eyes all red and puffy, my cheeks strained with tears.

"I want to go home!" I falled to my knees as my sobbing started again, putting a hand on my forehead as I cried sorrowfully.

The guy kneeled besides me and just rubbed my back as he tried to comfort me, but he only made everything worse.

**Juliets Pov.**

I had been awake for quite some minutes now, I wouldn't open my eyes though.

I knew someone was staring at me, and I hated it, but le me being the criminal mastermind knew how to handle this situations. I knew exactly what I was doing.

I felt a warm kiss be planted on my forehead as another human being layed beside me on bed.

"You're so beautiful Juliet" he whispered to himself, and I could tell he was smiling. I still didn't move or opened my eyes.

"I'll go make breakfast, I'll be back in a minute beautiful" he again planted a kiss on my forehead and stood up, hearing the door close a few seconds later.

My eyelids fluttered open and I quickly stood up. Running towards the door that to my luck wasn't locked.

I tip toed down the stairs as I heard a husky voice from the kitchen, he was on the phone and it was on speaker.

_"Harry, mate. I feel awful" _I heard a guy with Irish accent say.

_"Why?" _this Harry guy asked.

_"I had to chain Rosie" _The other guy said with a sigh, I gasped, covering my mouth instants later as I realized what I had done.

_"Uh mate, got to go, I'll talk to you later" _

I shaked in fear as I heard footsteps nearer to where I was, I hold composure of myself though.

Until I was face to face with a curly haired boy, hypnotizing emerald eyes, he was stunning, still he was my kidnapper.

"Your awake" I could see a smile forming on his lips.

"Yes I am, and now that I am I want to go home" I replied coolly.

He took steps forward until our bodies were brushing against each other.

I kept my death stare as he looked… happy?

"This is your home now Juliet" he said with a small smile

I raised an eyebrow "How do you know my name?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and that's when I realized I couldn't care less. I shoved him out of my way and walked to the front door, I tried to open it with no success.

"Can't you see how much I need you here?" he growled as he pushed me against the door, my back facing it.

I felt a shiver go down my spine "Why would you need me here?"

"Because I love you" he said as he looked at me in the eyes.

Okay that does it, this guy is seriously a creep.

"I wont stay here and you cant make me!" I said as I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

He chuckled and that's when I knew he wasn't taking me seriously, which thing honestly pissed me off. A lot.

"You are staying here Juliet." He stated, and that was all it took for me to start screaming at the top of my lungs.

He didn't try to stop me, instead he putted me over his shoulder as he carried me to the basement, I kicked and punched him but it was not use.

Once getting into the basement he dropped me on the dusty floor and climbed the stairs.

"I'm sorry I had to do this" he said with sad eyes as he closed the door behind him, leaving me completely alone in that dark basement, I cried silently.

_I just wanted to go home._

**Mias Pov.**

"GET ME OUT OF HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled as I rattled The cell bars. I was in a basement and they had a cell there, thing that I found extremely creepy.

I had woken up five minutes ago and I had met my kidnapper, some dude named Liam, of course it didn't take long until I started my screaming and my kicking.

I refused to stay in there but that didn't seem to care for him.

I ended on the cell because I kicked this dude on the face with my combat boots, that would leave a scar. So to "punish me" I had to stay on that dark jail cell for a couple of hours.

I really don't know what's going on, I just know I want to know where my friends are.

**Did my lovelies like it? I HOPE SO! : D leave review and tell me what cha think! : D**


	2. Chapter 2

***Skyes Pov***

I didn't know why I was there, neither did I know why my kidnapper wanted me there or why he was being so kind to me, I just knew I had to escape, I didn't care how I just had too, and I needed to find my friends, what had they done to them? Who were they with? were they okay?

"Please… just tell me where my friends are" I begged to my kidnapper, who had been rubbing my back while I cried sorrowfully on the floor, he looked up and made eye contact with me, sending shivers down my spine for some odd reason as he sighed.

"Mia is with Liam, Juliet is with Harry, Rosie is with Niall, and Elizabeth is with Zayn" he said to me as he waited for my reaction.

So they were more than one? Well this only confused me more…

"I want to see them" I said softly as I felt my eyes begin to water slightly.

"And you will love! Just please don't cry! It breaks my heart to see you cry!" he said as he engulfed me in a warm hug, I just felt my stomach churn and that's when I knew that didn't matter how nice he was to me, that I had to escape.

***Rosies Pov***

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a bed, each of my wrists chained to each side of it, memories of what had happened came to me in a flash and my first reaction was to stand up, but the chains didn't let me do so, for once in my life I was terrified, what did this dude want from me?

I heard a door creak open and I instantly became stiff, and there in the doorway was Niall, with a tray of food.

Oh Jesus Christ. Is that bacon? Oh god I'm hungry!

"Oh hey, brought you breakfast" he said as he smiled lightly at the floor.

"So, I guess you will unchain me so I can eat, right?" I asked, he nodded.

OH YEAH BABY! THAT'S MY SHOT TO GET OUT OF THIS PLACE!

"Yeah, just don't try anything okay?" he asked me with pleading eyes, I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Yes yes, whatever, now give me the food!" he chuckled at my food habits and placed the tray on the bed, getting out of his pocket a key he unchained me and now I was free.

If I want to get out of this place at least I can eat first right? Besides I need energy to escape!

Within matter of seconds my plate was empty, and Niall just stared at me in shock.

"Wow. Just. Wow." He said as he looked at my plate, then back to me, and then back to the plate, and then back to me, I by the other hand rolled my eyes.

"were you really that hungry?" he asked.

"I'm always hungry" I replied shrugging, he nodded.

"Niall, I'm thirsty, would you mind getting me a glass of water?" I asked innocently, he smiled widely at me and nodded, before standing up and going through the door.

Okay now's my chance, I looked around the room fastly for a window or something but there were none, so I just guessed I had to use the front doors.

This guy was really stupid to leave the door unlocked, like really, you kidnap a person and you expect that that person wants to escape right? So why would you leave a frigging hell door unlocked? Oh whatever, it works for me so its alright.

I tip toed down the stairs and spotted the front door, I made a run for it and tried to open it with no success.

Damn it.

I heard footsteps and I began to panic.

"Rosie?" I heard someone call, Jesus Christ help me!

I spotted a window in the living room and as well made a run for it, I opened it with one swift movement and got out, running as fast as I could as I heard footsteps behind me, getting closer and closer.

God dammit, if I wasn't a lazy ass I would be more fast.

My heartbeat went a thousand beats per minute as my breathing became unsteady, okay this is it, I'm not gonna make it…

Even though I knew I wasn't going to make it I kept running as fast as I could.

"ROSIE!" I heard someone shout from behind me, that only made me go faster.

I stopped for a second as I looked at my surrounding, searching desperately for a way out, to my right I had more and more streets, I knew I couldn't make it, the place was solitary and no one would hear me if I screamed, and to my left there was a park.

Without hesitation I started running again, the footsteps behind me stopping the faster I runned.

I looked around and Niall was nowhere to be seen, my shot to gain my breathing back and to hide until I could call help, I knew that I would never make it if I kept running, what I was doing was something called strategy.

I quickly climbed a tree, thank the lord I was good at climbing, and sat down on the branch, hugging the tree for my dearest life waiting to see if something happened, and then I heard it.

"ROSIE!" It was Niall, my grip just tightened slightly on the tree as I made no sound.

"Rosie come back! Please!" my breathing was regulating but my stomach churned, and I swear my heartbeat could be heard from there to China.

He stood under the tree and had no idea I was there, that just made me feel more nervous.

"fuck!" he said as he punched the tree, hard, a few leaves falled from it and one landed on my head, having a lady bug in it, I shrieked, I hated insects with all my soul, but it was not until after I did it that I realized what I had done, Niall instantly looked up and stared at me, pure joy and happiness in his eyes, I tightened my grip around the tree.

"Rosie! Come down here! now!" he demanded, I shook my head vigorously as a few tears escaped my eyes.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I shouted.

"I cant do that Rosie! I love you!" he shouted back, I again shook my head.

"NO YOU DON'T!" my voice full with rage "when you love someone you set it free! You cant love me because you don't know me and I could never love you! And you know why? Because you're a fucking son of a bitch! you kidnapped me and my friends!" I couldn't be more pissed, did he think this was right? Did he think I could ever get to love someone like him? NO WAY!

"Please Rosie! I love you! I know you are confused but I do love you! Your friends are alright, I promise, just give me a chance… please" his eyes were pleading and his voice was cracking. For a minimal second I thought of giving him a chance, but then I remembered, HES MY FUCKING KIDNAPPER FOR GODS SAKE!

I shook my head again "NO! I WANT MY LIFE BACK! I WANT MY FRIENDS MY FAMILY AND MY HOME! I HATE YOU!" a few tears escaped my eyes and it couldn't be helped.

"Fine then. I really wish things didn't turn out this way" what… what was he talking about? I could hear fury in his voice and it scared the shit out of me.

I sincerely don't remember what happened next, I just remember I felt an intense pain on my back and I falled from the tree and into Nialls arms, he just held me tight and I sobbed quietly...

_I just wanted to go home…_

***Elizabeths Pov* **

_I was… kissing him? no that cant be! Hes my kidnapper for gods sake! Oh but hes smoking hot… still! Hes my kidnapper! Pull away you bitch! I hate him! why would he do this to me? I want my life back! I want my friends and my family back! I fucking hate him! I hate him!_

That's when I woke up, sitting up straight as I breathed heavily, I was in a bed of the same room in the one I woke up that morning, and that's when I saw the same guy, sitting in a chair besides the table, looking intently at me, he looked… hurt? Well that's ironic because I am the one hurted here! I was kidnapped for Christ's sake.

"What?" I asked him annoyed, he kept staring.

"Did you really mean that?" he asked with a broken voice as he shifted his gaze to the floor.

"Mean what?" I asked annoyed again.

"You were talking asleep… do you really hateme?"

I burst out laughing "No! I love my kidnapper! The person who refuses to let me go back to my normal life and who is seriously a creep from the one I would be more than glad if I could get away from! WELL YES YOU STUPID DICKHEAD!" I started with sarcasm but ended with complete seriousness and annoyance, geez… what did he expect? That I magically falled In love with someone I didn't even know and neither wanted to know? Pft. Keep dreaming…

I could see hurt in his eyes and I couldn't have cared less.

I stood up and went to the door, finding it was locked.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he stood up, looking intently at me.

"Home? I said it before and ill say it again, I will go home, I don't care what I have to do to do so but I will, I don't care if I actually have to sleep with you, all I know is that ill go home, whether you like it or not or whether you let me or not" I said as I crossed my arms in front of my chest, he pushed me against the wall as I felt his hot breath on my face, sending shivers over my spine as his eyes were full with lust and desire, also I could see fury in them, I wasn't sure though, he snaked his arms around my waist and I pulled him away, but he only came closer.

"That's why I love you. Your feisty and your determined, I know with time you'll learn how to love me as much as I love you" he whispered into my ear.

I spit at him "Not in this life" I said through gritted teeth.

He wiped my saliva from his face with the back of his hand, and stared at me with rage and fury in his eyes, he raised one of his fists and I was ready to be hitted, but he stopped himself just on time "that's just a warning, I don't want to but I will if I have no choice" he growled as he unlocked the door and leaved, locking it behind him. I groaned loudly as I searched around the room for any window or way of escape. Of course I found none.

***Mias Pov* **

"Hi" I heard someone say softly, I turned around but could see nothing, maybe because the place was to dark for human eyes to see in there.

I instantly went stiff as I groaned "Now what? Isn't this enough! First I get kidnapped, then I wake up to see a weird guy telling me he loves me and then I'm left in a cell for hours and now this! Like cmon! Enough torture don't cha think man?"

I sighed in frustration as i sat down on the dusty floor "I'm sorry, I never wanted it this way..." the voice I was almost sure was Liam said, what the hell did he mean?

"Mind elaborating the subject?" I asked incredibly calmed considering the circumstances.

"I would by far just ask you out, but my friends had different ideas…"

"Y-your friends?" I managed to stutter nervously.

"Yes"

"Where are _my _Friends?" I asked.

"With mine…"

"are they alright?"

"Yeah, don't worry, I would never let any of them touch your friends, they just… they just fell in love you know? They're not bad guys, they just want to be loved…"

I sighed, for some odd reason, I think I might even like a bit more my kidnapper…

***Juliets Pov***

I just sat on that dark basement for what seemed like hours, crying silently, and that's when I realized something… there was no point in crying or being vulnerable, that only made the kidnapper feel more powerful and made me more weak, I had to come up with an idea, and I had to do it fast, or else I would be stuck in that place forever.

It was not long after that that the perfect strategy came to my mind

he loved me right? He wouldn't want the person he loved… being in risk… _because of him…_

all those wasted hours watching criminal minds and CSI became of use at that moment.

I started searching desperately around the basement for something sharp, until my hands landed on a piece of broken glass at one corner, taking it in between my shaky fingers I took a long breath while bringing it to my throat.

"HARRY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, not to long after that the lights flicked On and in came a very alarmed Harry, at first he was alarmed for my screaming, but when his eyes landed on me his became filled with terror and panic as he became as white as paper.

"W-what are you doing?" he finally managed to stutter nervously.

"Let me go." I demanded.

His eyes widened "W-what?"

"Let me go or I swear ill slice my throat, and you will have to leave with the fact that I died. _Because of you_"

"You wouldn't dare…" he said as he shifted his gaze to the floor.

"Oh I wouldn't? see me" with one long breath I pressed the glass a bit harder into one side of my neck, I felt a hot liquid go down the place where the glass was and Harry looked up at me again, his eyes full with fear.

"I would rather die today than to be with you" I spat coldly.

"Please… don't"

If this was what it took, then so be it.

**Dun dun dun!**

**Jeus Christ... im concerned about myself, really lol this is sooo messed up x3 but i kinda wanted to go for a dark fic, thanks so much for the reviews! i love guest reviewers haha, hope you have liked it so far and review! : ) **

**so here are some questions and if you reviewed with your answers i would die of joy! : ) **

**- who is your favorite couple so far? (if it can be called couple of course haha) - Harry and Juliet - Zayn and Elizabeth - Mia and Liam - Niall and Rosie - Skye and Louis.**

**- which has been your favorite part of the story so far? : ) **

**- what would you like to see next chapter or any predictions of whats going to happen! : ) **

**thanks so much for the support my lovelies! love you all : 3 leave review and answer my questions! i want answers haha ; ) **

**Lovies - your stupidly adorable retarded author - May : 3**


	3. Chapter 3

***Rosies Pov* **

I woke up and again noticed I was chained to the bed, I groaned loudly as I remembered what happened, I felt a Sharp pain on my back and that's when I discovered it was bandaged, what had that son of a bitch done to me?

I knew that the more I tried to escape, the worst I was going to get, I had to somehow gain my kidnappers trust, and that when I did then I could get myself out of this place, and that way I started thinking like the criminal mastermind Juliet was, I bet that in this moment she was doing better than me, knowing her she was already putting her plan In action.

How to gain my kidnappers trust? That was the first of many questions that crossed my mind, how? No way was I going to sleep with him, like nu uh. I needed to know what he wanted…

and then the perfect idea came to me, that thing that was missing in my plan… _he loved me…_I just had to act vulnerable and weak for him, until that point he actually thought we were together, and then, BAM! I was outta this place.

I heard the door creak open and I snapped back to earth as my eyes landed on the blonde haired guy standing in the doorway, his eyes were full of hurt and I could almost see a bit of anger.

"Hi" I said softly and quietly, he did not reply.

Neither one of us said anything for a couple of minutes, making it even more awkward.

"Why?" he asked breaking the awkward silence, his voice broken.

I did not reply, I knew what he meant but I couldn't manage my voice to make words for it. Also I was shaking in fear, what did he really want and what did I have to do to go home?

He got even angrier at my lack of replies though "TELL ME WHY FOR FUCKS SAKE!" he said with rage as he punched the wall.

"I-I-I just want to go home" I whispered as a few tears escaped my eyes.

He looked at me and now I could see hurt and regret again in his eyes, not fury anymore.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have—"

"Just… go away would ya? I won't escape… I just want to be alone…" he opened his mouth to say something but never did, he just nodded and left the room.

I was left crying there, what he didn't know was that this was all an act, when have people seen Rose Scarletta scared or vulnerable? NEVER! He couldn't know that of course, if I kept like this in a couple of hours I would be free…

***Skyes Pov* **

"Why did you do this to me?" I whispered to the guy whose name was Louis, according to him.

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he shrugged "Do you think this is right?" I questioned him, my voice regaining confidence a hint of anger as I did so, he lifted his face up and just remained silent.

"Do you think this will work?" he remained silent again "TELL ME! DO YOU THINK THIS WILL WORK? HUH? DO YOU THINK I COULD EVER LOVE SOMEONE LIKE YOU?"

He stood up, his eyes filled with hurt, I couldn't have cared less.

"Ill be back later… make yourself feel comfortable" he whispered as he left the living room, I could feel myself boil with anger, he knew this wasn't right but he still did it, but I couldn't have cared less about him, right now my mind was focusing on an idea of how to get out of here…

***Mias Pov* **

Liam had stayed with me on the basement, I found out he wasn't completely the bad guy that I thought he was, we had a pleasant conversation and something told me he was kind of happy about it, what he didn't know was that this was all an act, did he think he would gain my trust with a few words? He kidnapped me, my four best friends from the ones I knew nothing about, and he locked me up on this cell for hours, yeah sure, he was not an asshole, but still, right now all I wanted was to get away, and to do that I had to make him believe in me, once I got his trust all I had to do was to find my friends and then, FREEDOM WAS MINE!

"this is not right…" I whispered to myself.

I heard him sigh "I'm sorry, but it's the only way we found to…"

I sighed "Yes, I know I know, to love us"

He nodded and stood up "Would you like some breakfast?" he asked me as he unlocked the cells door, I heard my tummy grumble and nodded "Are you getting me out of here?" I asked with a hopeful voice.

"Yeah, what kind of monster do you think I am?"

I shook my head, he did not understand "I meant, would you let me go"

He sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck "I'm sorry but I can't do that…"

"And why not? You said it yourself! You would by far just ask me out!"

He sighed again and shook his head "Sorry but it's a bit more complicated than that"

I groaned in frustration "Fine" I huffed, I could see a small smile curve on his lips as he extended his hand for me to take, I took it and he lead me up the stairs and out of that creepy basement.

***Elizabeths Pov* **

Oh so he thinks that by raising his fists he scares me? NOT REALLY! I would rather let him hit me and leave him with guilt, more arguments to help me gain my freedom, all those hours watching criminal minds with Juliet were of use actually.

If he feels guilty, and I have arguments for him to set me free, like, if he raped me or hit me or that kind of crap, he would let me free for my own good, that happened on one of the cases, and if I was lucky it would happen if my plan kept going the way I wanted it to go, of course this guy had to be a bit in his senses to see what was best for me, and if he really did love me then my plan was going to go just perfect, I just needed time, a bit more attitude, and get myself ready for the pain that was about to come…

***Juliets Pov* **

"Please… don't" he pleaded, I just took another long breath and pressed the glass deeper into my skin, of course not deep enough to cause serious damage, just to scare this guy to death and to show him I was talking seriously, even though I actually wasn't.

"I will if you give me no other choice, Let. Me. Go." I demanded.

He putted his hands up in surrender and nodded "I will, just put the glass down okay?"

No way! Did he think I was stupid? Once the glass was gone I had no hopes in leaving this place.

"The glass stays until I set a foot outside"

He sighed and nodded, he was a bit more calmed for the circumstances, but I didn't give it much importance, big mistake from me.

"You will not follow me or try to stop me, and you will not kidnap me again, I want to know nothing from you once I am gone, got it?"

He nodded and I smirked "Good, if you try anything you can be sure it will be too late"

His eyes filled with fear again as he nodded.

I climbed up the stairs carefully, watching every step I took and without losing sight of Harry, once upstairs I went to the front door and Harry unlocked it, I gave him a death stare and stepped outside, and that's when I felt a sharp pain on my back, like if it was an electric touch, the glass falled from my hands and I falled to the ground in pain, Harry held me and cried silently as he mumbled stuff like "it's okay" and "I would never let you get hurt"

I just groaned loudly. So close but yet so far, he had been smarter than me on this one.

**Okay! so here i got more questions lol : ) **

**- Favorite couple so far? **

**- Favorite part so far? **

**- What you would like to happen and any predictions for next chapter! : ) **

**so it seems like all the girls have escape plans right? well have to wait and see if they work! ; ) **

**Review! : ) **

**Lovies - the stupidly adorable retarded author - May : 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there beautiful people! : D im so baaack! so to get started, I am so sorry for the late update, i feel terrible and guilty, but i had no internet all this time, i almost went crazy i swear, again, IM SORRY D : i hope you guys didnt leave me, because from now on my chapters will be juicy and will be updated more frequently. i have so many ideas for all my stories and i hope you like them, also, to all of you who reviewed, thank you, i cant express how much it means to me, im just a thirteen year old doing what i love most, writing, and yes, i am thirteen lol, and by the fact you guys like it is just... it means the world to me : ) ANYWAY! WHO OF YOU GUYS IS HAPPY HAYLOR IS OVER?! I AM : D and WHO SAW THE KISS YOU VID?! I DID! I ALMOST FAINTED! SOOO PERECT *.* **

***Elizabeth´s Pov* **

I just remained there, laying down on that fucking bed looking up at the ceiling, trying to come up with a better plan than the one I had thought about before. Unfortunately I had no success at this.

The problem about my plan was that I knew I was strong but suffering was not something very appealing to me, and I knew that was something my plan required, unfortunately I could think of nothing better than that.

_Fuck…_ I regret not going to all of Juliet's Criminal Minds marathons, really, no kidding. I bet she was doing better than me right now, she was probably free by now, she's a criminal mastermind, which is of use, now that I actually think about it… if one of us gets to escape, that will most probably be Juliet, then that helps all of us too, because shell come back for us with police! Police… they would be of help right now…

I really hope she can escape because if she does then I won't have to put my painful plan in action, I can't have many hopes though, if I want something done I have to do it myself, so Elizabeth Camryn Valentine… prepare yourself for suffering.

And then… the door flung open, interrupting me from my thoughts, I stood up in reaction of the sound and stared intently at my kidnapper, whose name I still didn't know by the way, and neither wanted to know, why was he here anyway? Hadn't he left me like two hours ago after threaten me of hitting me? More importantly, what did he want? Was he here to rape me or what?

"What do you want?" I snapped, laying back down and staring up the ceiling.

"Come on, I'm taking you somewhere" hmm… should I trust this son of a bitch? Nah!

"What if I don't want to?" My gaze not shifting from the ceiling as I shrugged, not like I cared if I made him mad again, I was the one who should be mad anyways.

"Don't you want to see your friends?" it was not necessary for me to see him to tell he was smirking… oh that fucker. Ill kick his balls later and that's for sure, because I am the one who smirks at people and people don't smirk at me, nu uh, that's not how things work, its as simple as that.

I sat down slowly, giving my kidnapper a death stare as I eyed him up and down, hoping that if he was lying I could detect it now when I could.

"Maybe I do, will you take me to them?" I raised an eyebrow at him, he chuckled at my careless behavior while shooking his head disapprovingly and nodding.

"Good, finally some justice!" I raised my arms in frustration as I stood up and went to the door, my kidnapper placing an arm around my shoulder, I frowned at that, nu uh. Not on this fucking life.

"By the fact I obey you doesn't mean you have privileges with me pretty boy, I want to see my friends and that's it so if I was you I would remove that arm" the words left my mouth through gritted teeth, this dude was really pissing me off. Who did he think he was? I was never easy, and he being my kidnapper didn't make anything easier for him.

He by the other hand made no effort as doing what he was told, dickhead. "And what are you going to do about it babe?" He whispered seductively into my ear, snaking a hand on my waist and turning me around so we were face to face, his eyes were black with lust and desire while mine were full with hatred.

"I'll kick your guts so hard you'll be sore for months" I smirked proudly, knowing there would be nothing stopping me from doing so, later he could not say I did not warn him.

"I would love to see that" he chuckled darkly at me, he was disgusting "As long as you're in my bed when that happens" he whispered into my ear, biting it slightly as to tease.

Oh this guy really knew how to turn on a woman didn't he? He turned me on, and he's my kidnapper, whom person I hate, which tells a lot. But I wouldn't give him the pleasure to know he actually did, I would stick with my plan of being annoying to that point where he could not stand me and let me go, he didn't look like a murderer which was good for me too.

"You're disgusting" I spat, removing his arm from my shoulder myself and climbing down the stairs fastly. With the mentality of avoiding him as much as possible.

He sighed in frustration, oh did I make pretty boy frustrated? Well, things cannot work his way all the time can them?

He went down after me, unlocking the front door and leading me to his car, not loosing hold of my wrist while he did so, oh he was smart because he knew I was thinking of escaping at that moment.

I got into the passenger's seat and the first thing I noticed was that the door had children lock… great! Simply great!

My kidnapper, got into the driver's seat and in no time we were on our way to god knows where, I kept staring out the window for a glimpse of the outside world I was sure I wouldn't see in a while. I rested my head in the window and I could feel my eyes begin to tear up a bit, not enough for him to see though, I wouldn't break down and be weak for him, I would be a pain in his ass and I would give a fight.

I didn't know when I would see my family again, or if I'll ever see them again, I played cool and fierce but the truth was that my world was falling apart on the inside, I knew there was a good possibility I wouldn't even get to escape, and just the thought of it killed me, I wouldn't let it show though, but there was something for sure, if he disgraced my life I would return the favor.

"Mind telling me where we are going again?" I asked with a frustrated sigh.

"To a friend of mine" he replied simply, like if it was the most obvious thing in the world, I raised an eyebrow at that, what did he mean?

"And will my friends be there?"

He nodded his head "Yeah, Louis is with Skye, Harry is with Juliet, Niall is with Rosie and Liam is with Mia" so there were more of them? That meant all the girls were dealing with their own kidnapper and I supposed all this "I love you" crap was involved.

"So there are more of you? Wow the world really can't get enough pervs" I mumbled under my breath, shooking my head disapprovingly and shifting my gaze back to the window again.

He seemed a bit annoyed by my words. Good, that's what I want, I want to get on his nerves, I just have to be a bit more annoying…

He wouldn't shift his gaze from the road and I smirked proudly at what I had accomplished. He was angry… hehe… keep it up Elizabeth…

"I think someone needs a chill pill" I mumbled under my breath under my breath. Chuckling to myself.

"Mind shutting up?" he snapped through gritted teeth.

I rolled my eyes, he was no one to tell me what to do. And besides, I was only starting.

"Actually I do mind, isn't it enough that I was kidnapped so that now I can't even express my opinion because pretty boy who's name I don't even know doesn't like to hear the truth?" keep it up Elizabeth… he's about to explode…

"You know, this is serial kidnapping, you could go to jail for this! You and your perverted friends can't treat us like were rag dolls because were human beings! Were alive and we have feelings but you don't seem to care do you? All you care about is getting into our pants!" I snapped, obvious hatred in my voice. Feeling as the blood boiled inside me. I would make him miserable.

"Whatever" he mumbled under his breath, oh yeah! Because kidnapping is a whatever subject! Fuck him…

I sighed and raised my arms in frustration, resting my head back into the window "Geez… what a dick" I mumbled under my breath, rolling my eyes. Really, he was.

He chuckled at what I supposed, was my feisty behavior "You don't change a bit do you?" he questioned me, a small smile curving on his lips at god knows what. I really don't know, what was so funny about me insulting him?

"I'm the way I am, if you don't like me it's your problem, not mine" I replied matter of factly, not shifting my gaze from the window but crossing my arms in front of my chest. I don't give a flying fuck if he doesn't like me this way, after all, that's what I want…

"I love you that way babe, your perfect that way" he smiled warmly at me, giving me a kiss on the cheek, I pulled him away roughly and spit at him.

"Don't. Fucking. Touch. Me" le me snapped through gritted teeth, his eyes became full with hatred as he again wiped my saliva away from his face with the back of his hand. Gritting his teeth like if trying to control himself from lunging himself at me.

Just a bit more…

He looked up to stare at me, pure anger showing on his features "YOU WILL LEARN TO RESPECT ME!" he parked the car roughly at one side of the road. Like if that intimidated me, not much.

"I wont and you cant make me you son of a bitch!" I spat. He only became more angry, which was good for me in some sort of confusing, twisted way…

He raised his fists and I waited for the hit to come, this is what I wanted, I had to be strong. After all, this suffering would gain my freedom later, I had to be fucking strong. I had to..

And then.

**_SMACK._**

I brought a hand to my burning cheek as I tried not to wince in pain at my own touch, no way I was giving him that pleasure.

"That's the best you've got? You hit like a girl" I smirked at him, I was being weak right now, my body language showed it even though I didn't want it too, but even though my body was weak my feisty self wasn't done with this dickhead.

And then.

**_SMACK. _**

That would be a purple eye in matter of time. Good for me.

My cheek burned, it fucking hurt, as well as my eye, but after all this was part of my plan, this pain would give me freedom in matter of time, I just had to be strong and prepare myself for the pain that was about to come…

***Skye's Pov* **

I sat down on the couch I had slept in and brought my knees to my chest, hugging them tightly while I sobbed quietly, my eyes were already red and puffy from crying and my cheeks were strained with tears. Why did this happen to me? What had I done for this to happen to me? I had always been a good girl, so why did life punished me like this? I would not see my family again, I didn't know if I would ever see my friends again or the sunlight itself, what if my kidnapper wasn't as good as he led on to be? What if he locked me up forever? Okay maybe that's exaggerating but I have seen tons of Criminal Minds episodes with Juliet, and some of the cases really do give you nightmares…

"Skye… please don't cry" Louis pleaded for what could be the tenth time that hour as he sat beside me.

I did not reply, my world was falling apart and I couldn't manage my voice to go up my throat, not even if I tried, no sound would come out, I had always been a weak little thing, but I had learned how to deal with it, but now? I had no reasons to try to be strong, my life had no point, I was a disgrace.

I kept staring blankly at the wall, even more tears streaming down my cheeks just by his presence, I was afraid for what he might be able to do to me if I didn't live to his expectative, what did he want from me? What if I couldn't give it to him? what would be of me if I couldn't?

"Would you like to see your friends?" he asked in a hopeful voice, I suppose he hoped he could get myself to speak, my head snapped up as I nodded my head vigorously, my eyes wide with joy.

"Lets go then, ill take you to them" Louis smiled warmly at me.

I don't know what got over me but just by the fact my kidnapper was nice and actually cared about me, was enough for me to thank him, without thinking twice I engulfed him in a hug. At first he went stiff but it didn't take long for him to return it, wrapping his arms around my waist tightly like if I might fade away if he didn't, burying his face in my long brunette hair.

I felt a weird flutter in my stomach and something about him made my heart go fast, there was something about him that drew me in… I couldn't put my finger on it though, or why. It made no sense…

"Thank you" I whispered into his ear, pure joy being shown in my voice. I would see my friends again! That's all I could think about.

His grip in my waist tighten slightly, not enough to hurt though, but enough to make the flutter in my stomach go bigger and bigger within every second that went by, and too make me feel somehow… _safe…_There, in his arms. Maybe I have gone crazy or something… wouldn't surprise me…

"I love you Skye, I would do anything to see you happy" he told me truthfully, something about it made me believe him, and just then and there something snapped inside me… _he really did love me. _

He would not hurt me or rape me or hit me, he loved me, and for some odd reason I didn't seem to mind. A really odd reason.

I pulled away slowly and locked eyes with him, his crystal blue eyes staring straight into my soul "I believe you…" I said softly, mostly to myself, he smiled widely at me and took hold of my hand, intertwining our fingers.

And again, for another some odd reason I did not want to pull it away, instead… I kind of liked it… how on earth was this happening?

"Let's go okay?"

He nodded and led me outside happily, not loosing hold of my hand for a second, it seemed like if he didn't think this was real, like if he thought it was a dream and was afraid he would wake up.

I got into the passenger's seat and he got into the driver's seat. Obviously.

And in no time we were on our way to wherever my friends were, I kept staring at him for some minutes, there was something about him that seemed familiar, I was sure I had seen him before, but where and how? If I even did.

"Hey you okay?" he asked after a couple of minutes of my awkward staring, I snapped back to earth and nodded, shifting my gaze to the window as my cheeks turned a red crimson color in embarrassment.

"Yeah… it's just that I think I have seen you before…" I told him truthfully, shrugging like if it was nothing, and it probably was.

He went stiff for a second but eventually relaxed, caressing my hand with his thumb, for a minimal of a second this seemed slightly normal, like if he wasn't my kidnapper but my boyfriend… _weird. _

"You did Love, I'm kind of…" he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he tried to find the right words for whatever he was wanting to tell me, I raised an eyebrow slightly in confusion. I did?

"I'm may be from a boy band and were sort of… famous you could say" he finally said, waiting expectantly for a reaction from me, and just in cue memories came back to me in a flash.

_So many magazines on the stores with him on the cover, all the girls of my school squealing about some new boy band they were in love with, all those songs in the radio…_

Holy. Crap. 

"Y-you're from that b-boy band my little sister wont s-stop talking a-about!" I finally managed to stutter nervously. What. The. Actual. Fuck.

Okay I don't curse but that just needed to be done, I was kidnapped by a celebrity, and not any celebrity! A famous dude who sings along with four other, I think? Guys, what's their name again? One Ereccion? One Perfection? Oh yes! One Direction!

He nodded and my eyes widened even more, if it was even possible.

"AND HOW ON EARTH DID YOU GET TO THE POINT OF KIDNAPPING A PERSON?! YOUR FAMOUS FOR GODS SAKES! YOU HAVE MILLIONS OF PRETTY GIRLS FALLING FOR YOU AND YOU CHOSE ME?! THE BOOKWORM CREEP! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" okay… maybe exaggerated a bit but, put it the way I do, I had been kidnapped, by a super famous dude who was known worldwide and who had millions and millions of **gorgeous **fans wanting to be in my place, so why did he chose me? I was not even that pretty! And neither did I want to be here!

I started on rambling and rambling about how I was not good enough and how weird all this was and blah blah blah. Plus blah blah blah, and lastly, blah. Okay I'm done.

He chuckled a bit at first, I guess my reaction was funny, but when my rambling started his facial expression turned into a frown.

"What are you talking about Skye? Your perfect!" he giggled, oh yeah, just remembered he's the silly guy.

I stopped my rambling dead in my tracks as I stared at him, a light pink color taking over my rosy cheeks. He was just trying to be nice…

"No, that's not true Louis, I'm a creep and that's why I don't understand why on earth you like me!" I shot back in frustration, placing a hand on my forehead trying to take all this in, I was freaking hell kidnapped by one of the most famous dudes on earth, I was kidnapped by Louis freaking Tomlinson from One freaking Direction. This… was… just… so… unreal…

He shook his head disapprovingly as he sighed, shifting his gaze back to the road, an awkward silence filled the air so I tried to lighten it up a bit by putting on the radio, and to my luck, my favorite song was playing, Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars.

The thought of a guy dedicating that song to a girl seemed so romantic to me, I would give anything if a guy actually did that to me, dedicate me a song, all my life I had red love stories, but had never lived the love stories myself. Yet I was a helpless romantic.

_Her Eyes, Her Eyes. _

_Make the stars look like they're not shining. _

_Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying. _

I sang along with the radio softly, mostly to myself. When Louis started singing as well, he was actually good at it.

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day. _

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. _

_Because girl you're amazing. Just the way you are. _

The lyrics were so pretty I couldn't help but too smile at them.

Louis smiled warmly at me as he brought my hand, which he had been holding all this time, to his lips, kissing it softly, increasing a flutter in my stomach I didn't even know I still had.

"Everything is true" he whispered to me, I stared into his perfect blue eyes and confusion washed over me.

"Huh?"

He chuckled and got a bit closer to me, until we were nose to nose.

"Because girl your amazing, just the way you are" he kissed my cheek sweetly, it lasted longer than normal kisses should, but I enjoyed every single part of it, for some odd reason not even I understand.

When his lips finally pulled away from my rosy cheek I realized how much I wanted them back, I wanted to feel his warm. _I wanted him. _

What. The. Heck.

What had this guy done to me? Had he hypnotized me or something? Or drug me?

I shook my head a bit at the thought, he could not be that cruel right? besides I was in my senses! Yet again everybody who is drugged or drunk thinks he is…

Oh who gives a care? I need him now!

I needed to know there was someone who wanted me for once in my life, and he did.

We were still close, I hadn't even noticed when he had parked the car in front of an old house.

I didn't care anyways. I cared about him right now.

He kept staring intently at me, it seemed like if time had stopped just for us, like if we were the only human beings on earth, just me and him, I let out a breath I didn't know I had been keeping and he slowly started leaning over, closing his eyes as he did so as well as me.

_And then…_

His lips touched mine, pressing mine against his slightly, I placed a hand on his shoulder as he placed both of his on my waist, bringing me a bit closer to him.

Our lips moved in perfect sync against each other, and it was just… _perfect. _

Sparks, fireworks. All those things you red in books or saw in movies were happening just then and there. In that car, in front of that creepy old house, with him, my kidnapper, who was Louis freaking Tomlinson from One freaking Direction, and just a few hours after I met him. WOW.

I didn't know if it was just the magic of your first kiss or if it was actually about him… maybe this was just one of those moments were you are not in your senses and just do stuff without thinking twice about it. Who knew? Maybe it was, I didn't want to find out now though, I just wanted to enjoy his lips. His plump now swollen lips that were heaven. He was a great kisser, of course I would know nothing of kisses because yet again, this was my first kiss, but something I did know was that he had practice.

The kiss went slow yet passionate, just how I always dreamt about it to be, like in fairytales. I imagined this moment like the one where the prince kissed the princess, but I knew there was not going to be a happily ever after for us, because as much as I wanted to think otherwise, I knew he was my kidnapper, someone whom I should be afraid of, and I knew that if I had a chance of escaping from him, I would take it, without thinking twice, but for now? I didn't care, this was the present and later would I worry about the future.

There was something that concerned me though… _what if I was falling for him?_

***Rosie's Pov* **

I winced in pain as I had unsuccessful attempts to stand up, feeling the intense pain on my back, I wondered what that Niall kiddo had done to me, how did he made me fall from the tree? How? And what had caused that pain in my back….

"Are you alright?" Niall asked concerned, trying to seem nice, fuck him. Because I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't because of him! Why the fuck does he cares if I'm alright when he was the one who did this to me?

"No, I'm not, because you kiddo did god knows what to my fucking spine!" I groaned in annoyance, placing a hand on my back like oldies do to stand up, but wincing again at my own touch and removing it, I could feel my eyes begin to tear up slightly at the pain, it was too much.

He went slightly stiff at that comment, like if it was uncomfortable for him, not like I gave a shit. I was suffering because of that son of a bitch!

"It was your own fault Rosie! You refused to come down…" he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he sighed. Oh so now it's my fault I got fucking kidnapped? Is this kiddo nuts?

"You know what? Whatever" I gave up with a frustrated sigh, he's a lost cause, besides it was my plan that he would trust me. So I had to be… nice… yuck. Sad but true.

He gave me a half smile, I think he was pleased with my so behavior. Poor him. Really, no kidding, this kiddo trusts too much, but it works for me so whatever.

Talking about that, Blondie looks familiar… hmmm… was it possible I saw him before? Or maybe I'm just going crazy. I just don't know, his blonde hair, blue eyes, braces, Irish accent, I know he reminds me of someone! But who?

"Where are we going again?" I questioned him as I went one stair down, I was overly careful with every step I took, and I was going extra slow, it fucking hurted to walk, it fucking hurted to move, everything fucking hurted, I felt like my spine was broken or something… is that possible? A broken spine? I think it is, and I think I have a broken spine.

"Well… I had this feeling like you wanted to see your friends, so I arranged wed all meet up at my friend Liam's" he smiled warmly at me, waiting expectantly for my reaction, I think this dude feels guilty for what he did to my spine and now he's trying to make me feel better which will make him feel better. I really don't mind it, I will have to stay here for a while if I want to gain his trust, so why don't make the most of it? ILL MAKE HIM MY SLAVE! MWUAHAHAHA!

"Well, thank you then! Your feeling was right!" I giggled happily as I took another step down, just a bit more, I kept telling myself, with every step I took I couldn't help but to wince in pain, I just wanted this stupid stair to end.

"Do you need help?" Niall asked me, a bit of concern and guilty in his voice. Well, you should feel guilty because it was your fault after all, and you should be concerned too because I think I might need to go to the hospital or something.

As soon as the words left his mouth I shook my head, no way, I had never needed help, and neither did I want it from him. Besides there were just a few stairs left. So Rose Scarletta, better be fucking strong.

"You sure?"

"Fuck Niall! Yes!" I sighed in frustration, I was one stubborn piece of an ass. And yes I did just call myself ass. That's how amazing I fucking am.

And then, finally, I got down. Thank the lord!

Niall took my hand in his shyly and led me carefully to the door, I rolled my eyes but didn't complain, if this wasn't part of my plan and if every single move I did didn't fucking hurt I would have kicked this guy in his guts, I have done it before so nothing would have stopped me.

However I stopped dead in my tracks to look around and take in my surroundings as soon as Niall opened the front door for me. The outside world. I had a feeling I wouldn't see it as often as I did before all this happened.

This looked like a deserted place, no people, no houses, just a long street that leads god knows where.

Wait! No people, no houses (but a few that I have a feeling are empty) and… no cars. Holy shit.

"Lets go" Niall encouraged me as he stepped into the street, I almost fainted just then and there. He expects me to walk? I barely made it down the stairs!

"Rosie! What the hell!" the blonde kiddo exclaimed nervously, he quickly wrapped an arm around my waist for me to support to him. I winced in pain loudly at his touch but he didn't remove his arm. Well thank you.

"Are you okay?! What happened?!" Niall questioned me, concern showing in his voice.

"I –I cant!" my weak voice managed to stutter.

No kidding, my spine is severely injured, it hurts to walk, and I'm a lazy ass to top it off.

Niall sighed in relief as he chuckled and shook his head disapprovingly, oh did he think I was joking or something? No fucking way, I was being hell damn serious.

"C'mon, I'll take you" he offered me sweetly, or more stated.

I raised an eyebrow at him at first but eventually gave in, I couldn't do it myself anyway and I wanted to see my friends. So technically I had no other choice.

I nodded approvingly and he proceeded by picking me up bridal style, having absolutely no difficulty at it surprised me, because I was not light, and he just, picked me up like if I was a feather or something, that means this dude works out. Hot. I wonder if he haves abs…

At first I went stiff, but in matter of seconds I relaxed into Nialls arms.

"Will you be able to make it kiddo? I like food to say the least, I'm not that light" I questioned him with a chuckle, I had absolutely no problem with my weight, unlike other anorexic girls that think that by not eating they're doing themselves good. I'm not fat either, I wouldn't have a problem if I was though, but I just don't get why it's so important for girls to be skinny as hell.

"I will! Don't worry!" he assured me happily, a contagious, yet loud laugh filling the air. Coming from him. I think he's happy with this situation, what a little cute fucker with strong arms.

"I bet you won't" I teased.

"I bet I will!" Niall shot back.

I rolled my eyes, yeah right…

"Very well then, let's make the bet, if I win I get to… erm…" I thought for a second , what did I want? Freedom, perhaps? Well, Yeah but I knew he wasn't going to give me that… food? Nah! He haves to feed me anyway! And just on cue it seemed like if a light bulb turned on above my head, like in the funny cartoons I still do watch. Like on the pink panther!

"If I win you have to promise me not to use those annoying chains on me again" my voice was more pleading than stating, as I looked into his blue eyes and made the puppy eye look.

He giggled and nodded "I promise!"

I smiled widely at him, great! Because those chains really were annoying, I couldn't stand them.

"But if win, I get to kiss you" he stated, a light pink color taking over his cheeks.

I raised an eyebrow at that? Was he serious? A kiss?

"Uh… I'm not sure if that…" I started awkwardly.

"You're not so sure you'll win now are you?" he laughed at me. Oh he did not just do that. This kiddo is good. No one dares me.

"You know what? It's a bet" I nodded my head, extending my hand slightly for him to shake, he had a little difficulty doing so, Haha, just how I wanted it to be, I'm smarter than what people think I am. But at last he managed to do it.

"I'm so going to win now!" Niall giggled happily, gaining impulse and setting off towards god knows where. If this guy wins I will so kill myself.

"Are we there yet?" I groaned a couple of minutes later, resting my head on Nialls chest and hearing his steady heart beat.

He chuckled and shook his head "Almost though, are you scared now?" a proud smirk taking over his plump pink lips.

I rolled my eyes "Kiddo, there is something you should know about me, Rose Scarletta does not feel fear!" le me replied proudly.

"Oh c'mon! Are you going to call me kiddo all the time? I'm nineteen for your information!" he giggled childishly, wow, yes I would never guess he's not five.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't" I shrugged, I called everybody, dude, kiddo, nigga, and many more, but kiddo fitted him better… so yeah… I guess… and yeah, I have also gotten my butt kicked for calling strangers and random people nigga. Not like I care anyway.

"Hey look! We're almost there!" he exclaimed excitedly, pointing a finger at a house not so far away from us, my head snapped up as my eyes widened. We were almost there, we were going to make it, he was going to win. Holy. Shit. What did I do?

"You know… after all, I see my friends everyday… can we go back?"

He laughed at me and shook his head "I think someone's scared" Niall teased me, giggling at the same time.

"Nu uh!" I shot back defensively, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Okie dokie then! Well be there in a minute!" Niall was beyond happy, I didn't know if it was because he was going to win or because when he did he would get to kiss me, maybe both. Oh that fucker.

I sighed in frustration as I again rested my head on his chest, relaxing into his arms. feeling the soft autumn breeze in my face, making my cheeks go red slightly, oh how I loved autumn, I loved the leaves, I loved the cracking sound they made when I stepped on them, I loved the cold breeze that would blow in the afternoons, I loved every single little thing about the autumn.

However, as peaceful as this situation was, with every step he took I could feel my heart going faster and faster, the closer we got, the faster my heart would go.

What the hell were you thinking Rosie?! How the hell was I that stupid to do that bet?! Fuck myself… well… his lips against mine can't be that bad can them? He's cute I must admit… _no, stop it Rosie, you gain his trust, escape, and that's it, you won't have to think about him ever again so don't start now._

I got lost in between my thoughts that I didn't even notice when we finally got there. An creepy old house in the middle of nowhere. _Great… _

Niall smirked proudly at me as I groaned "I told you I would make it!" he cheered happily.

I rolled my eyes, so childish. Too childish. "Yeah yeah whatever" I huffed. This sucked…

He giggled and I crossed my arms in front of my chest "So that means I have to get used to those stupid chains" I mumbled under my breath in annoyance, great, I really did hate those chains, they made me feel… caged… I was meant to be free and they got in my way of being so.

Blondie shook his head and I looked at him confused, what now? Are they going to be ropes instead of chains? Or will he lock me up?

"I wont use the chains if you don't make me Rosie, we can do it the good way" he told me seriously, a half smile playing on his lips as well as mine, GREAT! I already got some of his trust, I think, which is good.

"Oh thank you! Thank you Niall!" I hugged him by his neck, beyond happy. BYE BYE CHAINS!

He pulled away and smiled at me "but that doesn't mean I won't claim my kiss later" Niall winked at me in a flirty way. Geez… this kiddo doesn't lose time does he? Well, better get used to the idea, it will just be a kiss right? There is nothing to be worried about…

"Fine then, a bet is a bet" a frustrated sigh escaped my lips in defeat, I didn't like loosing, neither did I like the idea of him kissing me but I always kept my promises. And I had promised that if he did win I would kiss him. So I guess I have no other choice.

He giggled and nodded, setting me down and wrapping an arm around my waist for support as I again, winced at his touch, really, what the hell is wrong with this dudes brain? My spine fucking hurts! Thanks to him to top it off!

"Lets go inside" he suggested sweetly. I rolled my eyes at what was obvious "no! lets stay outside and have a picnic!" I exclaimed sarcastically, pressing a hand to my chest for dramatic effect. But I think he didn't get much of the sarcasm "actually its not a bad idea! Ill tell the boys and if they agree, picnic will be"

"Uh, kiddo, that was sarcasm" Le me informed him matter of factly, he rolled his eyes and led me inside.

Niall led me inside and into the living room, where there were two dudes, very handsome must I admit, sitting there in the couch, watching tv, one had his black hair styled in a quiff, olive skin and amber eyes, the other had a very Justin Bieber Hairstyle, a birth mark on his neck and puppy eyes.

Which means, I suppose, two of my friends are here!

Shit… why did these kidnappers have to be smoking hot? Well, I would rather not have been kidnapped at all but since I was and that can't be changed, I'm glad at least my kidnapper is kind of handsome, sweet, nice, and funny, yes he can be an asshole, considering he has anger issues, something that is more than obvious, but when comparing him to the creepy old man's that are on Juliet's criminal minds marathons I realize I indeed had luck.

I looked down in slight shyness as Niall squeezed my hand reassuringly. I looked slightly up and made eye contact with those blue orbs of his. His were sweet and somehow without words I get to understand he was telling me everything was alright.

Fuck, for the first time I notice how hypnotizing Nialls eyes are… I will have some problems here, since eyes are my weakness, they say eyes are the windows to souls, I believe it.

"Uhh, may I ask what happened to her?" puppy eyes asked Niall through gritted teeth, his voice snapping me back to earth. He was… angry? Disappointed? I couldn't put my finger on what emotion his voice showed. But I did know it was something pretty close.

Niall shifted his gaze to the floor with guilt filling his eyes, remaining quiet.

"Oh… I… erm… I felled from the s-stairs! And injured my back but I'm okay… I guess" another one of my many great ideas, helping Niall not to get in trouble would help me gain his trust, I guess puppy eyes is kind of like the leader of this perverted kidnappers group… maybe they really do care about us and maybe he's not so happy with the fact I may have a broken spine thanks to Niall.

"Are you sure your okay?" he asked me with concern filling his voice, his voice was… sweet? And caring, thing that I thought was kind of weird coming from a kidnapper.

"Yeah, and how did you fall?" bad boy questioned me. Uh oh… I really did not think about that.

I looked at Niall with pleading eyes, please lord help me, I don't want to end worse if they find out I lied… Niall wouldn't let that happen though, would he? I don't think kidnappers like it when they're victims lie to them…

"Uhh… this kiddo was baking bacon and I got excited so when I was running down I tripped and fell" I tried not to give much detail to it, because I knew I was so going to screw up if I did. Because I'm so stupid I knew something would do or say something wrong.

Niall squeezed my hand again and I looked up to his eyes, his were thankful and I gave him a half smile, like saying, yes bitch, you owe me one. He chuckled, getting what I had wanted to let him know without words.

"But how—" puppy eyes started but I cut him, enough. I wanted to see my friends, that's why I was here in the first place, not to be interrogated about how did I get my fucking back broken. Don't even I know it besides.

"Can I see my friends?" I asked them with pleading voice, changing the subject.

" yeah! Where are they?" Niall tried to help me get both of us out of this mess, finally! You took long! Like too long kiddo.

Puppy eyes nodded and led both Niall and I towards the end of the hall, since my back stilled hurt I needed Niall to assist me on walking. Simply great!

"Here" he instructed us while pointing a finger at the door in front of him, we both nodded.

"If you need anything just let me know okay?" Niall smiled sweetly at me, he was really such a sweetheart…

I nodded and he kissed my cheek softly, I think my plan is going well… hehe…

He smiled at me after removing his lips from my skin, he was happy I didn't pull him away, it was obvious, maybe he did love me in some sort of confusing dark perverted twisted way, I wouldn't give much importance to that subject though, if he really loved me it was his problem not mine, I just had to gain his trust and then, BAM! Freedom was mine, as simple as that, once he was no longer in my life I wouldn't even bother in thinking about him again. And I hope that with therapy I can also forget he ever existed.

He opened the door for me. Like a gentleman, did I forget to say I hate gentlemen? for real, I like it when people are care free and not afraid to be them, so I don't give shit about manners. I'm not your average teenager you could say, and I LOVE ME THIS WAY!

And there, inside, were Mia and Elizabeth. I don't think my eyes could have gone wider as I stared at them in shock, eyeing them up and down.

The sight before me leaved me petrified, a million thoughts crossing my mind as Niall looked just how I did. Surprised, shocked, and not in the good way.

I could feel hatred growing within me, how dared they even lay a finger on us? More like them, I wouldn't mind if I got beaten up every day as long as they're alright. But they are _not. _

Elizabeth had a purple eye and a red cheek. She seemed in pain.

While Mia had scratches all over her body. Like if she had struggled with her kidnapper as well.

Both of them snapped their heads back up as the door flung open. And they smiled widely at me, I couldn't help but return it. We were reunited again!

Now, to business, we had to catch up with stuff. Later would I kick Nialls guts for letting his sick friends do whatever they please with us.

**I Hope you liked it : ) its very long and its like a payback for the late update, im still working on Juliet and Mia but theyre chapter will be up soon! i promise : ) also, by the sixth chapter (i think) the posting format will change, and by that i mean that instead of having the five Povs it will be a chapter with two Povs, one of the girls and their kidnapper, for example, if the post is about Rosie, it will have Rosies and Nialls Pov, but, i will update once evryday so yeah... bare with me : ) **

**so heres a authors fact, did you know every single one of my characters have something that is based on my personality? **

**Mia: she knows Karate and loves kicking butts when people mess with her, thats so me: P **

**Elizabeth: shes fierce and she honest, if she doesnt like you shell say it straight into your face, im reasonable and i think stuff twice before doing it. again, thats so me : P **

**Juliet: she loves CSI and Criminal minds, im the criminal mastermind according to my friends. **

**Rosie: Rosies character is the most based on me, i love food, food is life, im a god damn lazy person, im kinda stupid, and I LOVE MYSELF THIS WAY : d **

**AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST! Skye: Skye is a bookworm, which thing i am, and i get scared easily, im very nervous aand i cry alot, like alot, i cried while watching Bambi lol : P **

**and so i guess thats it! srry for the long authors note haha, also, there was a reviewer that asked for more hot moments with the couples, well, dont worry babe ; ) there are alot of those to come; ) hehe...**


	5. Authors Note (really important)

Hey Guys. so yeah, i think you noticed i havent been updating. and that is because i think my stories are crap. besides, im fucking tired of the stupid guidelines, so i moved to wattpad, however i will not continue my stories on wattpad. for those who actually read **The**** Kidnapping,** then your lucky. because i have another story that is very alike. but better, really better, and the plot makes more sense : ) idk why but i have an obsession with Kidnapping stories. xD

however, for the rest of you, who read my sequel of **The One And Only****. **known as **Shouldve Kissed you there**and ** Promise Me Please.**then im sorry, but those fanfics have been discontinued. : ( srry. i feel awful. but thats the truth.

Find me on Wattpad? Username : MayDirectioner21 Story: Forever Theirs (A one direction fanfiction)

Bye(:


End file.
